


Have & Must

by templefugate



Series: Comment_Fic [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gen, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Women Being Awesome, Wordcount: 100, unconnected drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: 1. Stephanie Brown has to fight weirdos - that's literally part of the job description.2. Pamela usually does whatever Harley asks, but for once she says no. You have to put your foot down somewhere, right?These were both fills for comment_fic's 100 word drabble prompts.





	1. Stephanie Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "any, any, nude painting"
> 
> Originally filled here:  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/807553.html?thread=102980481#t102980481

Gotham was a giant light, and the freak Stephanie was knocking blows with was just one of the many moths the (surely cursed, now that she thought about it) city attracted.

"You know you can just find this stuff on the internet, right?"

The man scoffed. "Either you're blind as a bat or you just don't have an eye for quality."

Stephanie kicked forward, arching her foot out until it ached. A wooden crack, like twigs breaking, filled her ears.

"Huh," she mumbled, locking eyes with the goon through the hole, "that's one way to see through a woman's clothes."


	2. Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Any, any, pink"
> 
> Originally filled here:  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/807553.html?thread=102972289#t102972289

Harley could doodle on the walls, forget to do the dishes, and never vacuum up the hyena hair from the couch without Pamela blinking an eye.

But paint her toenails pink at two a.m.?

"I already said no three times."

"It's not like I'm asking yuh to move mountains, Red."

Not that you haven't tried, Pamela thought.

She gestured towards her various Petri dishes. "I'm busy."

"But I just know this shade will look so cute on you!" She batted her eyelashes.

"Fine, just give me an hour." Pamela turned back to her work.

"Red?"

"Yes?"

"Could ya hurry up?"


End file.
